Captured and Confused
by wisher93
Summary: Lisbon is kidnapped and Jane is in a horrible car crash. Will Jane survive? Can the team help find Teresa in time? Or will the Pathnapper kill her before she can be saved. Possible character death. Rated T to be safe.
1. Captured

Captured and Confused

Teresa Lisbon's feet hit the pavement after every step, light and quick. She was breathing heavier than normal, but that was to be expected. It had been awhile since it had been nice enough to go for a jog after work with all the rain and the cold breeze. She didn't mind the rain, it was wind and the rain together that made it uncomfortable.

It was a nice night, the moon and stars brightly shining and it wasn't quite cold enough for a sweater yet. She guessed she had already covered four miles or so, but wasn't ready to be done. She slowed to take a drink from her water bottle when she heard a strange noise. Whirling around she saw nothing, and though it was dark, the moon gave off enough light to see pretty well.

Deciding not to continue her jog, she cut through the park as a short cut. Many times she would suddenly stop or turn around, but the noise would stop and nothing would be there. Feeling like she was being paranoid, she continued. She turned onto the path that would take her to the street she lived on, and it seemed that the noise was in front of her. She sped up a bit and took out her phone.

She dialed the familiar number and hoped the other would answer.

"Jane," she whispered quickly when he picked up, "I think someone is following me. I don't have my gun. I…" was all she could get out before she hit the ground.

Hearing the phone hit the ground on the other end he shouted, "Teresa? Teresa, Are you okay?"

"Patrick…help…" was the last thing she said, and as she felt blood run down her face and pool in a sticky mess, she blacked out and lost consciousness.

"Teresa, dear, that was not very helpful. Oh well, they won't find you anyway. Soon you will be mine. She was picked up and carried to a car, where her hands were tied and she was thrown in back.

The phone was snapped shut and the connection lost. Patrick yelled in frustration as he dialed Cho's number and told him what just happened. They agreed to meet at the station ASAP. Cho called the others to inform them.

Patrick picked up a glass from the end table and found himself throwing it, without even realizing what he was doing. He closed his eyes as he heard the glass shatter into a thousand pieces and wondered if his heart was doing the same thing.

He grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He pulled out of his driveway and started down the street. He saw a car coming from the other direction coming towards him and about thirty feet away it swerved into his car. Patrick didn't even have time to react.

In a heap of twisted metal and debris, the last thing Patrick thought was, 'I am so sorry Teresa. I let you down. Every time someone needs me I let them down. Teresa, I am so sorry.'

Everything went black.

* * *

I have yet to know for sure where this story will go. If you have something you would like to happen just let me know and I can see what I can do. I own nothing, unfortuantely.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2

Ten minutes after the horrible crash, police arrived on scene with EMT's following shortly behind. One by one, as they saw the crash, they couldn't help but be shocked at what they saw. One car had flown through the air and flipped multiple times. The other car, occupied by another young man, had flown through the air and rolled into the ditch after hitting a tree five feet above ground.

Both men in the crash were rushed to the hospital. Niether were expected to live long enough to get there.

* * *

The police at the scene found a wallet inside the car that hit the tree. The ID gave John Doe a name: Patrick Jane. The other had no wallet, that they could find.

* * *

Both men somehow managed to stay alive until they reached the hospital and were both rushed into surgery. Patrick Jane was crashing, his pulse almost nonexistent. After the surgeon lost his pulse completely, he used the crash cart, hoping to bring him back.

* * *

The other man (still a John Doe) was doing better than Jane, but nothing was certain. His pulse was weak, and there was a question as to if he would make it out of surgery alive. His operation began to repair his punctured lung, repair the severe internal bleeding, clamp the excessive external bleeding.

* * *

Having received a call at the office Grace, Rigsby, and Cho ran into the emergency room in a panic. Cho ran up to the nurses desk and asks about Jane, while Rigsby comforts a crying Grace.

The nurse tells Cho to have a seat and she will inform him when she hears any news, he flashes his badge and informs her he is part of his team feeling as if she doesn't know. Nodding her head she leaves to find out any news she can.

* * *

Patrick Jane's surgeon was not having any luck. His pulse was not returning and his brain has not had oxygen in many minutes. The surgeon had no choice. Time of death: 22:07.

* * *

Returning, the nurse says, "I am so sorry for your loss."

She gives him an understanding look when Cho sinks down to the ground against the wall and shakes his head. Grace sees this and cries even harder. Rigsby pulls her in for a hug, but she pulls away and stands.

Walking up to the nurse, she says, "I want to see him. Please."

"I am sorry, unless you are family, you can't do that," she says turning around to leave.

"I am talking to you, don't walk away from me."

Rigsby and Cho look at her in shock and so does the nurse.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been working with Patrick for sometime, and you see, he has no family, so you _will_ let me in there to see him, even if it means saying I'm his damn sister, understand?"

"Fine, let me see what I can do. I will be right back," the nurse says while leaving to find a doctor.

Turning into Rigsby's jacket he pulls her close and murmurs comforting thoughts into her ear. The nurse returned and motioned to Grace.

"You coming?"

"Hey, give her a break. She lost a good friend. We all did," Rigsby said, sticking up for Grace.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm ready," Grace said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll come too. We all will," Cho said.

"Nope, only one. Hey, rules are rules," the nurse said after earning a look from Rigsby.

"You wanna do it Grace?" Rigsby asked after tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she said nodding her head quickly.

"Alright," Cho told her as he placed his hand on her arm for a moment.

Grace followed the nurse into a room, where a body laid under a sheet.

The nurse uncovered the body and Grace stared. Her hands covered her mouth and nose in shock. Finally gaining control of her thoughts and emotions she let the air escape her lungs, relieved.

"It's not him."

"What?" the nurse exclaimed while looking at her like she was crazy.

"This is not Patrick Jane!"

Thanks again to my beta NsCvIuS! You are the best! If you like it, let me know and I will continue. Thanks!


	3. Unfair

Chapter 3

"That is not Patrick Jane!"

"But they found his wallet next to him. It has to be," the nurse managed through her confusion.

"Trust me; I know what Jane looks like. This is not him. I need to go tell Cho and Rigsby," she said as she ran from the room.

"Cho, Rigsby, it's not him!" she informed them with a smile as she flew into the room.

"What are you talking about, Grace?" Rigsby asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not him. Jane…it's not Jane! That means Jane's alive-"

"He is for now," the nurse interrupted, "however, that means he is in surgery, and he's not doing well. Come with me. I can't take you in there, but I can take you to a close waiting room. It will be more private as well."

"Thank you," Cho said in his normal monotone voice.

Following the nurse down the hall, Cho touched Grace's arm, offering her a comforting smile. She smiled in return and slipped her hand into Rigsby's. He was shocked because he knew how much the job meant to her, but kept it anyway.

"What about Lisbon?" Grace asked suddenly.

"I already called Minelli. He said he would contact others who could help us until Jane gets better. Then we will get it back, and will find her if the others have not done so already," Cho informed her.

"Oh, alright. Do you think she is okay?"

"She is fine. Come on, this is Lisbon we are talking about here. What would she say if she heard us talking like this? And besides, Jane could have been playing another one of his games."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Grace almost whispered knowing they all knew Jane wouldn't joke like that. Especially about Lisbon.

Rigsby hoped to God what he was telling her was true. How could this all happen to them at one time? It wasn't fair. They all thought so, but none would voice it, not yet anyway. It seemed to always make things worse.

Reaching the waiting room, they opened the door and walked in. Cho walked over to the window and watched the traffic flying by stories below. Grace selected a chair in the corner. She took a much needed deep breath and exhaled. Rigsby leaned against the wall watching Grace out of the corner of his eye. They all knew it would be a long day and an even longer night.

* * *

At three in the morning Grace finally lost her mind. Jane had made it out of surgery, but was in ICU and in bad shape. They had not been allowed to see him yet, because he was still in critical condition. Any moment something could go wrong and he they would lose him.

Standing up suddenly she ran to the door and attempted to fling it open, but was stopped by Rigsby who pulled her into a hug. She fought for a few moments, then relaxed into his touch. The tears poured from her eyes as she buried her head into his neck. Cho took a few steps towards them, but returned to his seat when he saw Rigsby and Grace would be fine.

After she calmed down, Grace sat down. Rigsby left to talk to a nurse. He found one he had not seen before and was glad it wasn't the same one before.

Walking up to her he asked, "Do you know when we can go in and see Patrick Jane? It has been hours."

"Oh, I am sorry about the wait. Let me see… Oh, uh, you should have been allowed in awhile ago. Didn't your nurse let you know?"

"No. She was being kind of rude to us…"

"I am so sorry about that. He is in room 108. That is just down the hall to the right."

"Thanks," Rigsby replied as he headed back to the waiting room to inform the others.

"Guys, a nurse out there told me we should have been able to see him awhile ago. I wonder…" he said his voice fading.

"Let's go then!" Grace said practically pulling him out of the room with Cho right behind them.

"When she entered the room she let out a quiet gasp. He was connected to so many wires, so many machines. He was covered in bruises and bandages. He looked so… different, so… not Jane.

"Oh Jane," Grace said as she shook her head and knelt beside his bed. Carefully she grabbed his hand. "It's not fair," she exclaimed. They didn't know it, but things were about to become even more unbearable.

* * *

Sorry this update took so long. I just returned from Spain:) Please let me know what you think... just a brief comment would be wonderful. Thanks to allanon9, Blackgirl1995, and for the reviews! You guys are amazing!!! This chapter is for you three:)


	4. The Necklace

Lisbon let out a groaned. She lifted her head slowly as she opened her eyes. She surveyed the small room she found herself in. It was damp and smelled of mildew. The only source of light was from a thin crack in the wooden boards about her that made the ceiling. She was sitting in the only chair and the only other piece of furniture in the room was a small cot in the corner. There were no windows and the floor was covered in dust. Though the crack in the ceiling was small, she could see the blue sky and what looked like leaves of a tree.

She took in a deep breath as she tried to regain her memory of what had happened. She sighed when she could remember nothing but leaving for a jog through the park. The duct tape that bound her to the chair was uncomfortably tight around her wrists and ankles. Each wrist was taped to an arm of the chair. This frustrated her because she could hardly move let alone get the tape off each one.

She struggled against the tape and it dug into her arms and hands, but she tried to ignore the pain. She had been through worse. After minutes with nothing to show of it, she stopped and took another deep breath. She found she was thinking of the team. When would they realize she was missing? Had they already? What about Jane? Did he figure out what had happened? How long before they would come? Would she make it that long?

That thought angered her. Of _course_ she would make it. She would. She had to. She became very tired and felt her eyes close. She welcomed the sleep that fell upon her in hopes that by the time she woke up her team would have found her.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't mistake the sound of a car pulling up outside or the sound of the door open and close. She worked hard to calm herself as her kidnapper opened the door.

"Well, well, well, Teresa, you're awake. I'm so glad. I have been waiting all day to come back and see you."

She looked up to see it was dark outside. There was no longer light coming in through the space between the boards. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

"What do you want?"

"Why, Teresa, that's no way to talk to me. I am your everything now. If I so decide, you will die."

'_He is my everything? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

"I'm not afraid of death," she managed, trying to hide both her fear and confusion.

"That's too bad. It just means this will be an even bigger hell. That's good for me though," he said with a smile.

He walked up to her and reached out his hand to touch her cheek. Using the back of his fingers he traced the outside of her cheek, down her chin and to her chest where he grabbed the necklace she wore and pulled it off. She tried not to show how much that hurt her, but he saw it anyway. It was the one Jane had given to her last Valentine's day because, according to him, everyone needs a valentine, even her.

"I'll be taking this," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I'll be seeing you later."

She shivered involuntarily at what he had whispered in her ear. He smiled at her as he walked to the door and walked out. She listened as he got in his car, started it up, and drove away. That was when she let the tears fall. It surprised her at first. She hadn't cried since she almost lost her job and was framed for murder. Her tears turned into violent sobs that shook her body.

It had finally hit her. She was being held captive. She was in a strange place. There was a chance she would be killed. And though she would never admit it, she was scared.

* * *

Grace walked back into Jane's room with three cups of coffee. She set them on a small table and took off her sweater. She handed a cup to Cho and one to Rigsby.

"How's Jane doing today?" she asked as she sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"The doctor says he's doing better than yesterday."

"Good. That's good," she said as she glanced at the man in the bed next to her.

"Did you find out anything about Lisbon?" Cho asked.

"No, there are no leads yet, but it's only been a day. She will be fine," she said more so to comfort herself than anyone else.

"I know. Lisbon is strong."

"They are going to have a press conference though to see if anyone else might know anything," Grace added.

"I'm glad," Rigsby told her.

"Yeah, me too."

Her hand found his as she once again turned to look at Jane.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Teresa woke up again. This time she didn't even hear the truck pull up. It was when he walked through the door that she realized his presence. She was exhausted.

He walked up to her. "Hello, long time no see, my sweet Teresa."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him sounding much more calm than she felt.

"Why? Well because I can. And because you both deserve this. Well, he doesn't deserve it anymore. It's hard to deserve something when you are dead, wouldn't you agree?"

She froze. She stared at him with a look of horror on her face. She knew it was what he wanted, but couldn't help it. Who? Who did he hurt? Who did he _kill_?

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Your dear Jane was on his way to rescue you when out of the blue, a car crashed head on to his. Poor guy. I doubt he suffered as much as I would have liked him to, but I'll take what I can get. You, however, will die painfully, if I do decide to kill you," he said touching her cheek again.

"No, you're lying. I don't believe you," she said trying to contain her tears.

He pulled a Polaroid out of his pocket and held it in front of her face. Sure enough it was Jane's car. It was taken too far away to see if anyone was in it, but how could anyone walk away from that kind of crash? She doubted it was possible.

"Now, don't try anything stupid, or I will kill you," he said as he started to free her wrists. As one came free she brought it to her chest. She felt no will to fight. Jane was dead. It was hard enough to see him sent to jail, and now to have him taken from her, it was heart shattering. It only made it worse that he died on his way to save her.

Her other hand was freed and she stared at where the duct tape had dug into her skin. He pulled her to her feet. She needed a little help balancing because they were still taped together. That was another reason she couldn't fight. She would never be able to outrun him.

He ran his palm over her shoulder and down her back. It took all she had to keep from shivering. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. She did all she could to get out of the moment. She went somewhere else.

* * *

_"Hey Lisbon. What's wrong with you?"_

_"None of your business, Jane. Go away."_

_"Not until you tell me why you are so upset," he told her defiantly._

_"It's Valentine's Day. I hate Valentine's Day. Now, get out."_

_"Alright, alright, I'm going," he told her as he held his hands out in front of his body as if to show he was surrendering. As if. He never surrendered. Never. He would be back. Of that she was sure._

_Two hours later she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and sighed. Only one person would still be here at this time. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Come in."_

_He opened the door and then closed it behind him. He stood there with his hands behind his back. She rolled her eyes at him._

_"Yes?" she asked him annoyed._

_He just stood there and smiled._

_"What, Jane?" she asked again growing more impatient with each passing second._

_"Hey, at least I knocked," he stated innocently._

_"What do you want? A medal?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Actually I was thinking… Ah, never mind. Here," he said as he held his arms out in front of him._

_She eyed the little gray box that he held carefully._

_"What is it?" she wondered aloud._

_"Take it, take it!" Jane said as he nodded his head._

_"You act like you're five giving your mom the present you made in art class."_

_"Lisbon, come on…" he almost whined._

_"Fine, as long as you shut up," she said as she warily took the little box._

_She opened the top of the box and she stared at what was inside._

_"Jane, why? I mean, I… no… I can't take this."_

_Teresa finally took her eyes of the gorgeous necklace and her eyes met his._

_"Why not? You said you hate Valentine's day. I just wanted to make it a little better. And, even though you don't think so, everyone deserves a Valentine. Even you. Especially you. Please take it. I won't take it back. Please?"_

_How could she reject when he smiled at her like that? She smiled at him._

_"Jane-"_

_"Lisbon, for once do something for yourself. You work too hard and you are not appreciated like you should be," he told her as he walked around her desk to stand beside her._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Here I'll help you."_

_He gently took it from her hands before she could say no. He clasped it around her neck and grabbed her hair so the chain was resting comfortably on her neck. His hand briefly brushed her neck and she blushed. He released her hair as she turned around. She knew she shouldn't do it, but when he saw him smiling at her like he was she couldn't help it. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug._

_"Thanks, Jane."_

_She didn't expect him to hug her back so she wasn't surprised when he just stood there. When he did wrap his arms around her too, she was shocked. She let go of the embrace and smiled at him again._

_"You should go home and get some sleep, Jane."_

_"Look who's talking," he joked._

_"Fair enough. I'll see you in the morning."_

_He followed her out of her office and shut the door. He started towards his couch when he felt her hand on his arm._

_"Jane, I mean it. Do try to get some sleep, though I know it'll be hard."_

_"We'll see."_

_They shared one more smile and then she turned and walked towards the elevator. She was still smiling in the morning when she woke up._

All errors are my own... This chapter is dedicated to Simonisthecutestmentalist because she is wonderful! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed... you all make me very happy! I will post again as soon as I can find the time to finish another chapter... probably in a week or so. I would appreciate hearing anything you have to say. Thanks for staying with me!


	5. Gotcha!

"Teresa, Teresa, wake up."

She moaned quietly, still asleep.

"Darling, It's time to have some more fun. Wake up now, Teresa."

Her eyes shot opened as sleep left her. She flinched as she stared into the hungry eyes before her. She felt his hand on her cheek and fought back tears.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I crying all the time? I cannot show him any weakness.'_

Walking behind her, he pulled a gun from the waistband of his dark jeans and held it to the back of her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now, don't try anything funny, because I will not be afraid to use your gun should I need it. I am going to undo your cuffs and we are going to go for a little walk, alright?"

He pulled the key from his pocket and as he kept the gun on her, he released her hands from the restriction of the cuffs. He pulled her to her feet and put the cuffs and key into his pocket. Pressing the gun into her back , he pushed her forward to the door.

"Open the door Teresa."

She opened the door suddenly, but regretted it as soon as the bright light hit her eyes. She closed them for a moment, however, was forced to open them again when she was pushed again. Quickly she surveyed her surroundings.

The small amount of faith she had remaining left her as she saw where she was. There was no way anyone could find her. Not even Jane would be able to find her here. Surrounding them completely was a dark, green forest. There was no opening she could see, no extra light showing her how to escape given the chance. Nothing. She was alone. Well, she was alone with a crazy maniac, who may or may not kill her before she died of old age or hunger. Teresa didn't like this one bit, and there was nothing she could do.

"You're walking too slow, Teresa. You need to go faster."

They were going down a narrow path. It was dirt, only wide enough to walk through. They walked for an hour down this path before they came to a small clearing. It had started to get dark, and Teresa was weak and tired.

"We will stop here for the night. There is a tent on the edge of the forest. Go get it and set it up. I'll get started on something to eat. And, like I said before, I do have a gun, and I will use it."

She nodded quickly showing she understood, and then walked the few feet to where he said the tent would be. Sure enough, it was hidden behind a log, though she didn't know who else would take it. Did others come here? If so, how often? She'd have to wait and see.

* * *

She finally got the tent up, and laid down inside. She was so tired.

'_I'll just lay here for one minute before we eat. Food… I'm so hungry…'_

She fell asleep before she finished that thought. The man got up and walked to the tent, food already gone. He hadn't planed on letting her eat again. He needed her to be so weak she would never be able to run… ever. How else would he get her to stay with him?

"Damn, you're so cute when you're sleeping," he said aloud.

He went inside the tent and zipped it up behind him.

"Good thing no one will be able to hear you scream."

He rolled her from her side onto her back and took off her shirt. Her eyes opened and she tried to sit up, but he held her down, and soon put the gun in her face to get her to lay still.

"Relax, I told you we were going to have some more fun. And besides, I'm the best you will ever have."

For the second time that day, she let go and cried.

* * *

_He looked through the window to Lisbon's office and his fell. She was always so sad now. He opened the door, and she looked up. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him. He just looked back at her. Finally she sighed, giving up for the moment._

"_What Jane?"_

"_What? Can't I just come in to say hi?" he said pretending to be hurt._

"_No," she told him as she took her eyes off him and went back to staring at the file in front of her._

"_Lisbon, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course, Jane. There is nothing I would rather do than have you ask me stupid questions all day long. It's not like I have work to do or anything," she said as she rolled her eyes._

"_Oh, okay, great," he responded as he sat down on the couch, pretending she didn't say anything._

"_I was just wondering if you are okay," he said his voice full of seriousness._

_She tried to smile, but he could see right through the façade. _

"_I'm fine."_

"_Okay, now for real this time. How are you holding up?"_

"_It's hard to be okay when we have three dead children and another missing, with no clue as to whom the culprit is."_

"_I know, it's hard. But we will find who is hurting them and we will bring Olivia home."_

"_Yeah, but can we find them before she is hurt or…"_

"_Lisbon, you are smart, you have a great team, and we all know you are doing your best. We all are. And at the end of all this, when it's time to go home, we will drive past a park, or school, and we will remember how we saved her. It will be enough to keep us going…"_

"_Hey, that's it! Jane, the old school, it's where he's keeping her!"_

"_Let's go," he said as he made his way out of her office with her right behind him._

_Jane walked up to Lisbon and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and, when she saw it was him, she smile. _

_They had done it, they had saved the girl. Olivia had not been hurt, well, physically anyway. Lisbon shuddered. She didn't want to think about the effort it would take to help her find and maintain the mental stability she once had. But that didn't matter, really. Olivia was alive. They got another kidnapper off the streets. They won._

"_Hey," she said._

"_Hey. Feel better?"_

"_Yeah, for the most part."_

"_I told you it would work out, didn't I? I wish you would listen every once in awhile. You could spare yourself some pain."_

Pain. Why was she in so much pain? She slowly opened her eyes to meet darkness. As her eyes began to adjust she could make out the edges of a tent. Oh… right. She remembered now. As the thought about what she had been through and how there may not be an end in sight, she could feel all the remaining faith she had left in her that she would escape slowly leave her. She turned her head to find herself staring at her assailant.

'_Is he… sleeping? Now may be my only choice.'_

Teresa very carefully slid her clothes back on after untangling herself from the blanket. After having trouble putting her sweatshirt back on she decided on just her tank top. She made her way to the zipper, but stopped abruptly when she stepped on the bare bottom of the tent and it made noise. Her attacker quickly sat up and started looking around.

Not yet able to see due to the dark, Lisbon took the opportunity to yank open the zipper. It got caught and she yelled in frustration. Hearing her working on the zipper he lunged at that direction and grabbed her leg. She kicked at him as she reached her hands out through the opening and grasped the grass. She continued to kick and squirm and as one foot connected with the side of his jaw, he let go with a yelp. She wormed her way out of the small opening, got up and started to run.

Not sure where she was going she took off toward on of the two trails ahead of her. She didn't dare turn around to see where her follower was, but she heard him rip the zipper of the tent open as he began to follow her. She reached a trail and started down it, getting scratches and cuts from the trees as she ran past and the branches hit her face.

"Get back here, Bitch. I'll get you if you don't and I will kill you slowly!"

Breathing hard, she continued, running fast. She stumbled on a log laying across the path, twisting her ankle hard. She got back to her feet but fell when she took the next step. Teresa could hear the murderer behind her and started crawling into the woods. Hearing his footsteps not far from where she was, she crawled over a fallen tree and laid down.

She heard him go past fast-passed, but not running. He had a flashlight and was looking for her in the trees. He flashed the light back and forth above where she laid.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Let me know what you think, please. I would really appreciate it. All mistakes are my own. I'm not sure exactly, but I believe this story is coming to an end.

* * *


	6. A New Understanding

Feeling pain throughout his body, Jane woke up. His eyes were blurry, and when he tried to talk, his voice was scratchy. Lifting his head, he saw the unmistakable red hair that he knew would be Grace. He whispered her name slowly a few times, before her eyes snapped open and she stood.

"Patrick?" she asked quietly.

"What am I doing here?" he asked her, sure he was once again in a hospital.

"You were in a head on car crash a few nights ago."

His eyes widened as he remembered, and Grace let out a gasp as she witnessed him trying to get out of the bed.

"Jane, lay down!" she ordered.

He paused for a moment, and she sighed. He cleared his throat and explained to her how he had to save Lisbon.

At first she thought he was just rambling until she heard, "…got Lisbon… I know who."

* * *

"Gotcha."

Lisbon closed her eyes and waited for the shot that was surely about to tear through her flesh. She heard him step closer, two, now three steps. With one last step, she opened her eyes, saw him, and he raised the gun.

"It's sure a shame, Teresa. I really did want to be with you."

She waited once more for the bullet that never came, and before she knew what was happening, she blacked out from exhaustion just as a pair of hands grabbed her.-

Opening her eyes, she saw nothing. Blinking a few times she began to see the outlines of things but no details due to the lack of light where she was. She heard what seemed to be talking, but that couldn't be right. She was in the company of a single deranged man. But this was not the voice of a man.

Struggling to sit, to become better aware of her surroundings she realized that in her hand was another much smaller. Turning to see to whom it belonged, she realized she had never seen the younger girl before. Though it was dark, of that she was sure.

Another person stood from her position on the floor when she saw Lisbon awake. She walked over to her with sad, chocolate brown eyes. Staring at her, Lisbon realized that she knew this woman, though how, she couldn't remember.

"How do you feel?" the woman asked her simply.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me then, Agent Lisbon? I am Rebecca Monroe, and this is my daughter-"

"Ana Marie," Lisbon finished, the memories flooding back. "And that was…" she added shocked, unable to finish.

"Yes, that man is my husband. Well, he was," Rebecca told her and she turned toward her daughter. "Leave Miss Lisbon alone now."

The girl got up and ran to her mother. After she was satisfied with her mothers arms around her, Rebecca sat down with Ana Marie in her lap.

"He-he's dead?"

"No, but it will be awhile before he get's here. I knocked him out pretty good, and when he wakes up, he will check the place he kept you first since he won't think that he left the door here unlocked."

"That's how I got here then. You saved me from him," She asked Rebecca, catching on.

"Yes, from him. But you are not safe yet. These woods are thick and unrelenting, much like him. It will take a good deal of time to get yourself out of here and past Stephan."

"He brought you here that night when the guards at your safety house were killed and you were kidnapped? That was him?"

"Yes," she told Lisbon.

"Why did he bring you here?"

"His father brought him hunting here when he was a kid, so he knew all about this place. He needed somewhere to keep us until he could get you. You know why you are here?" Rebecca asked her quietly.

"No, not really. Do you?" She looked at the woman intently.

"Oh, yes. You were all he ever talked about. He wanted you. In every way possible. He was going to pretend you were married and that Ana was your daughter. He was going to make you love him, depend on him."

"He was about to shoot me…" Lisbon added confused.

"Yes, if he couldn't have you no one would. That's why he killed that poor man you were always around."

Another wave of grief swept over her for the man she lost. She closed her eyes and let a tear pave its way down her face.

Ana got off of her mom's lap and walked over to where Teresa laid. She put her hand in the bigger one, and offered her a smile.

"It's okay. We are gonna get outta here," she told the older woman.

Lisbon smiled a small smile back at her. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the back of the one room cabin they were in.

"He's back," Rebecca stated as she grabbed her daughter and headed to the door.

Lisbon flew off the cot she laid on much too fast causing her to stumble against the edge of the cabin. Her vision faded briefly and she leaned all her weight into the wall.

"Come on, Lisbon!" Rebecca begged as she pulled on her arm. "We have no time…"

Regaining her balance, Lisbon ran to the door and flung it open. The three raced into the woods down a narrow trail and Lisbon, once again, thanked her lucky stars the sun was not in the sky. They heard a loud scream as Stephan realized they were not there and took of down the path leading away from the direction he came. The three of them, with Lisbon slightly behind due to her ankle, ran down the trail praying for an exit from the green, empty woods that surrounded them, insuring death.

* * *

"Wait, you know about Lisbon?" she asked surprised.

He nodded impatiently and said, "I can find her!"

"Jane, you were just in a head on car crash. You can't do anything."

"I know who has her! Get me out of here now!"

* * *

I'm very sorry it took me so long. My computer has a virus, so I can only get on evey once in a while. I will write and post when I can. Thanks for staying with me:) Thanks to all who reviewed since last chapter and a special thanks to TNBC for making me super happy with a very nice review a few days ago. Hope to have another chapter up soon...


	7. Nothing Left to Do: The End for Lisbon

Though the doctors struggled to keep Jane in his bed, it was clear there was no way to stop him. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Lisbon back if it was not already too late. With little patients left, he finally walked through the hospital doors into the bright sunlight. He knew just where to go and struggled to remember the side roads he would need to take to get there.

* * *

Rebecca and Ana Marie sat on the dirt and leaves just yards from the path. Lisbon was sleeping, her condition taking its toll as they continued through the forest in search for an escape.

With dawn approaching, they finally had enough light to continue on the path to hopefully keep ahead of the horrible man following not too far behind. Rebecca woke Lisbon quietly and once she stood, she was overcome with dizziness. Bracing herself against a tree with one hand and placing the other on her knee, she took a deep breath. Finally, the three continued on, silently creeping through the wooden vastness around them. Occasionally they would hear the snapping of twigs, and their hearts would race, but when it appeared to be nothing, they would continue on, hoping, praying, they were right.

Lisbon couldn't help the thoughts that would go racing through her head. Where was her team? Would they ever reach Lisbon and the other two? Could they make it in time? Would they survive long enough to make it on their own? She didn't know… and only time would tell.

* * *

It was near one in the afternoon when Lisbon realized something was off. They had been past that tree before and she swore the dead branch lying on the path was the same one they had crawled over in the morning. Rebecca confirmed her fear: they had taken the wrong path and had circled back to where they were hours before.

"What way should we go?" Ana Marie asked quietly.

"Is he ahead of us or behind us?" Rebecca added.

A shot rang out and they screamed.

"RUN!" Lisbon yelled. She turned to grab Ana's hand to see a horrible sight. Rebecca had been hit by the bullet in the stomach and wasn't breathing.

"No!" Ana Marie cried out as she sank to her mom's side. Lisbon grabbed the young girl's hand as she saw Stephan emerging from the woods about 25 yards behind them with his gun raised and a twisted grin on his face. Reluctantly Ana stood and was dragged quickly forward by Teresa. They continued on, Ana stumbling because she could no longer see from the tears streaming from her face.

Three more shots rang out, each separated by a few seconds of complete silence. Lisbon looked down in shock after each one, surprised she was unharmed and still moving forward nearly dragging Ana Marie along behind her.

As they ran around a curve in the path, Lisbon pulled the child off the path and the two dove for cover behind some bushes. The man had been gaining on them, and she knew it could have been her last chance for cover. Afraid of making extra noise that would give them away, they sat and waited not that long before hearing Stephan's not so silent footsteps.

As he rounded the corner he let out a loud sigh of frustration- they had disappeared.

"Ana Marie! You know I love you! Come out, I want to go home with you, I don't wish to harm you!" he yelled.

"He is lying. Don't trust him," Teresa warned with a whisper.

She nodded and snuggled up to Teresa's side before slipping and landing with a small crunch of a leaf.

Through the bushes Teresa saw him turn and start toward them. She knew it was over. There was no where to run, no where to go.

"Close your eyes, shhh, it's alright," she whispered again as she hugged the small girl back and pressed her face into her shirt.

"This was fun, wasn't it Teresa?" Stephan asked her with a wicked grin.

She just closed her eyes, exhausted emotionally and physically, knowing there was no more she could do in the state she was in. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Jane before she heard the shot that would take her to him.

* * *

School has been impossible, but it is almost over! I had less homework to do tonight than normal, and I missed writing, so I decided I would update. Who knows, maybe there is more to come shortly, otherwise I'll update as soon as possible! Sorry for mistakes- I just wanted to hurry and get something out to you guys since it has been so long! Thanks for reading, Morgan.


	8. Cling

Jane sped through and intersection and continued down the dirt road. As he left the last town behind him, be picked up the speed even more so.

"Jane, slow down!" Grace yelped as he turned off the road onto a narrower path mostly hidden from the road by shrubs and bushes. She didn't even know it was there until they had turned on it, it was so well camouflaged.

With a sigh of relief after she realized they were still on a road, she looked at Jane again. He looked exhausted… of course. And he had large black circles around his eyes. He was pale with a sheen layer of sweat on his forehead. She was amazed he was up let alone driving, but she guessed she was not surprised. He loved Lisbon, they all did- in different ways.

They had left the hospital an hour ago. Shortly after she had called Cho and Rigsby for backup but they were somewhere behind them, still too far to be seen.

"How much farther?" Grace asked him as he took one more curve. They were in a wooded area now and this small road was almost too small for their vehicle.

"Not too much," was all he said as he pressed on the gas even more if that was even possible.

Jane slammed on the brakes as they reached a small clearing that separated into two paths. He jumped out of the car shortly followed by Grace. He paused for only a moment while trying to figure out which way to go.

"Which way, Jane?"

He looked down both before deciding to go with his gut.

"Left. We need to go left."

They started down the path picking up speed as they continued. Once again, Jane slowed suddenly and stopped to listen. From far away, he could hear someone talking. He started running again toward the voice, but went a little slower to avoid making much noise.

When they got closer, he heard a voice say, "This was fun, wasn't it Teresa?" and saw Stephen raise a gun towards the woods.

Both he and Grace ran at him, and Jane jumped on him. The gun went off in Stephen's hand. Patrick grabbed the gun from the other man and hit him on the head with it. Stephen blacked out from the blow and Jane stood up carefully. He ran into the bushes on the side of the trail toward where he had seen Stephen point the gun, and he saw her. Lisbon was sitting there with her eyes closed holding Ana Marie. They both were shaking.

He bent down and touched her face gently. Her eyes popped open and she stared at Jane. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. Grace grabbed the young girl from her boss.

"Thank God you are okay," he said quietly as he pulled her to him.

"You, you were dead. The crash… I don't understand…."

"Shhh," he told her. "Everything is alright."

She clung to him then, as she cried again into his shoulder. He just held her tighter, afraid to let go, and smoothed her hair.

"Let's go, alright?" he asked her a few minutes later.

She nodded her head.

"You are covered in blood!" she said suddenly as she looked at his shirt.

This news surprised him. He searched his body for wounds as he tried to figure out how he could loose so much blood but not feel any pain.

"Jane," Grace explained, "didn't get hurt. When he was struggling with Stephen the gun went off and he shot himself. He is dead."

Lisbon sighed in relief and she stood. She stumbled slightly before Jane had his arms around her to steady her. The four of them heard shouting and looked up to see Rigsby and Cho rounding the corner of the trail.

"Nice of you to show up," Lisbon joked with a small smile.

"Sorry, Boss. We didn't know which trail to take as the clearing…"

"It's fine, Rigsby." She touched his shoulder.

"It's nice to have you back though," added Cho.

"Good to see you again as well," she replied.

Lisbon, Patrick, Grace, and Ana Marie walked back slowly to the vehicle Jane and Grace had arrived in. The other two men where going to wait for the medics and coroner to show up before heading back.

Jane helped Lisbon get in the car and Grace got in the back with the quietly crying child. Teresa and Ana Marie were given water bottles from the twenty four pack from the trunk and after the water was gone Lisbon closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. Jane looked at her as he got in and started the car. Teresa reached her hand across to his seat and grabbed the hand of his that was laying in his lap. They were both surprised by the action, but Jane wrapped his large hand around her smaller one with a small smile.

"Take me home," Lisbon said in a whisper as she turned to look at him. His face was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep yet again

* * *

So, there will be only one or two more chapters before the end. I hope this is turning out to be (better than?) what you expected. There will be some clarification in the next chapeter(s) and the ending will include some fluff... :) Please, let me know what you think! Thanks to the couple of you who left me a message for the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated! :)


	9. Strong

Though she didn't remember how she got there, so woke up in her own bed. She smiled at the familiarity of it, the comfort. She glanced at the clock and noted it was 5:20 in the morning. She had been sleeping for fourteen hours and was still exhausted. Sitting up slowly, her sore muscles screamed at her causing her to groan. Her feet touched the cool, wooden floor and she made her way out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Jane sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly grabbed her sweater from the chair across from him and pulled it on. He opened one eye to look at her and smiled when their eyes met.

"Morning," he said as he stretched and sat up.

"What are you doing on my couch?" she demanded jokingly with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was sleeping…"

She picked up the pillow on the end on the couch and threw it at him.

"I mean why are you still in my house?"

"I wasn't going to leave you… alone," he said seriously.

"Jane-" she started defensively.

"Teresa, stop. You went through a lot. I don't know what all happened, but I can be sure it was harmful. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and that someone would be here when you woke up," Jane said as he stood up.

"I'm fine," replied Lisbon stubbornly.

"Really? I doubt that. You look exhausted and you are obviously sore. You know, no one expects you to be so tough. No one is expecting you to suck it up and deal with it by yourself. _Especially_ me." He touched her arm before heading into the kitchen. She just looked at him, almost surprised by what he had said.

"Now," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Lisbon and Jane were both sitting in the living room again; Lisbon on the couch watching TV and Patrick on the recliner reading the paper. He stood up, unable to wait any longer grabbed something from his coat pocket.

"Close your eyes," he told her as he walked to where she sat.

"Why?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly

"Isn't that the point of closing them?" he asked with a smile. "I have something for you."

She rolled her eyes, but then did what he said.

"Hold out your hand."

Again she complied to his demand and held out her hand. He placed what he held in her palm and told her to open her eyes. She almost cried when she saw it was the necklace he had given her for Valentine's Day.

"But, h-how did you get it back?" she asked as she looked at him with wide, thankful eyes.

"When I got you into bed last night, I made sure you were sleeping, and then went to look for it. Grace waited here since she came over to catch me up on everything that was going on. I started in the shed where we think he kept you and then moved onto the other cabin where it appeared Ana Marie and her mom were kept. I couldn't find it there either so I walked out around the cabin, and it was laying in the dirt. I think he dropped it while chasing you and the others."

"Thank you!" she said as she gave him a huge hug.

He hugged her back and smiled. Anything for Lisbon… Anything.

* * *

Jane looked at Lisbon. She had fallen asleep on the couch again, and for that he was glad. She had gone through an unimaginable ordeal and needed her sleep. He sat down next to her feet and just watched her. He was so thankful he had been able to find her. He had been critically injured but somehow had been able to get up and save her. For once, he was able to save the one he loved.

Patrick doesn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with her. He suspects it was the day they were talking about corporate retreats. Lisbon told Jane she didn't trust him. He had looked into her eyes and told him everything he had been feeling.

"_Lisbon," he told her, "I want you to know that you can trust me. No matter what happens, I will be there for you. I will. I need you to know that."_

_She just looked at him._

"_Now can I catch you?" he said with a smile._

"_Oh, come on!" she tried to argue before giving into his request grudgingly when he added 'please'. _

_She turned around facing away from him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned back, almost surprised when his arms caught her. It was a great moment for Jane. Everything about it was what he wanted. She was everything he wanted. _

That was when he believes he fell for her, but when he consciously did… that was a different time.

_They were at the school reunion. They had solved the case and were getting ready to head back to the CBI. Lisbon smiled as she said she used to love the song that was playing. _

"_Obviously you want to dance," Patrick said to her._

"_With you? No," she responded_

"_Oh come on…you can pretend I'm that mean, coldhearted guy that you used to worship from afar but never talk to…" he persuaded. _

_She smiled at him, and he won't admit it but it made him want her, made him long to call her his. _

"_No funny stuff," she told him as she took his hand in her own. He led her to the dance floor._

_They had danced slowly, spinning in small circles, until the song had ended, all too soon for both of them. He had let go of her reluctantly and they smiled softly at each other as they desperately held on to the memory of what had just happened._

Either way, he knew it didn't matter when he fell in love with her. The important thing was that he did, and he knew she loved him too. She was safe and he was going to be there for her until she was healed… in every way. And someday, when they were old, they would look back on their life and smile.

* * *

This may just be the end… I am not sure…:) Please let me know what you thought- I would very much appreciate it! Thanks for sticking to the end! Morgan


End file.
